1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication module-cooling structure for use in signal transmission in e.g. high-performance servers, high-speed network devices, and a communication device provided with communication modules and a cooling structure therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to increase the mounting efficiency of electronic components on a mother board, a communication device in which e.g. a card-like optical communication module (optical module) is arranged perpendicular to a mother board has been known. The communication module of this type is provided with a heat sink to dissipate heat produced by an optical element, a control IC or the like mounted on a substrate thereof, and to suppress a temperature rise (see e.g., JP-A-2011-128378).
The communication module disclosed in JP-A-2011-128378 has a rigid substrate formed with a terminal at its end, and the terminal is electrically connected by mating to a connector socket mounted on the mother board. This rigid substrate is arranged perpendicular to the mother board. A mounting surface of the rigid substrate is mounted with an optical element, a control IC or the like thereon, while a non-mounting surface opposite to the mounting surface is attached with the heat sink. The heat produced by the optical element, control IC or the like thermally conducts via the rigid substrate to the heat sink and will be dissipated from fins formed on the heat sink.
Refer to JP-A-2011-128378, for example.